Worth it
by Cocopop55
Summary: They met when she was 10 and their bond gradually became stronger after that, a lot stronger than they anticipated. After their encounter, Toushirou consistently visited her over the years without fail. It was innocent back then, them being the best of friends bonding over a game of soccer. They never anticipated falling in love with one another. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where I'm going with this but let's just go with the flow.**

* * *

They met when she was 10 and their bond gradually became stronger after that, a lot stronger than they anticipated. It started off innocently, after their encounter when Karin 10, Toushirou would sneak out and see her here and there. Sometimes twice a year, sometimes a few days a month or maybe even stay the night in the World of the Living. Either way he consistently visited her over the years without fail. It was innocent back then, them being the best of friends bonding over a game of soccer. They never anticipated falling in love with one another.

* * *

He just picked up the ball by coincident; he didn't think much of it back then. After all it's not like he can see the future but that day when he picked the ball up, he didn't think he'd end up making friends with the girl. He didn't believe in fate but when he bump into her every time he was on a mission to the World of the Living, a tiny part of him may have believed in it. They eventually became somewhat friends and he would visit her every time he was in the World of the Living, her orders. In reality, he just doesn't feel satisfied going back to Soul Society without seeing her.

And here he was right now playing a game of soccer with the said 13 year old girl called Karin. He's been friends with her for 2 years now and he notices the small changes in her body. She's grown taller, her hair is now just past her shoulder and her body is in the early stages of maturing. With all the time he visits the Living World it's inevitable that he has grown too, mainly in height and reiryoku. His voice has gotten huskier and deeper as well. He resembles more of a 15 year old than a 10 year old now and this didn't go unnoticed by the Gotei 13 and the other shinigami/s. They believed it was just his late growth spurt but Matsumoto knew better. It's obvious in the way she teases him.

"Toushirou!" The raven-haired girl called out as she passed the black and white ball to him.

Toushirou received the ball, weaved through his opponents before kicking the ball, aiming at his teammates chest. The ball rebounded off the boy's chest and into the goal leaving everyone speechless and wondering what just happened. "That was so cool, Toushirou" exclaimed the player who Toushirou used as a rebounder, Kazuya he believed the name was.

As if on cue the rest of Karin's friend came and bombarded him with compliments. Despite the many games he played with them he's never used to their enthusiasm.

After their soccer games and being the gentleman his grandma taught him to be, he would walk Karin home but not before stopping at the guardrail to watch the sunset.

"That was a cool move back then Toushirou. When's the next time you're free?" Karin asked once they settled down on the grass.

"Who knows?" Was his cryptic answer, even after 2 years some things still haven't changed.

"Hey! Don't answer my question with a question." She retorted but her voice didn't have any hostility as she was used to his answers now.

They would carry on until the sunsets. Although their conversations were mainly one sided on Karin's part but both of them didn't mind. Karin enjoyed narrating her stories and Toushirou doesn't mind listening to them.

And when it was time to leave, both of them felt a pull on their pinkies when Toushirou crossed the Senkaimon.

* * *

That's how their relationship went on for the next 2 years until one day both of them noticed the change in their feelings.

Karin was now in her second year of Middle school and has seen many things. One of the few things she noticed is the change in her classmates. She has always known she was different from the girls around her. While they prefer dressing up and playing with dolls she opted to play soccer and doesn't mind getting dirty. Hence why she was never unpopular with the girls. The other reason was that she had "boy cooties" from hanging around too much with boys. The only girl who dares to be around her is her older twin, Yuzu.

So when she overhears her female classmates gossiping about boys she raises a brow. _'What happened to "boy cooties"'_ She was confused further when they used terms such as "hot" and "cute". And then the word "love" came up. Sure she's experienced family love but she doesn't think the girls were referring to that. _'Are_ _they talking about Mum and Dad's type of love?'_ She thought and then it hit her. _'What is love?'_ She mused. She knew that this type of love is shared between two people who are really close to each other but she never thought of any of her friends as such.

 _'Maybe I can ask Yuzu'_ she wonders as she walked through the park heading home.

* * *

Toushirou on the other hand was finishing off the paperwork that Matsumoto left behind, as always. The photo of him and Karin sitting on his desk momentarily distracted him. It was a photo that Matsumoto had taken of them sitting side-by-side and watching the sunset. For once he was grateful for Matsumoto's antiques.

Speaking of the devil, the woman walked in wearing a motherly mask over her usual cheery one. Taking a look at his lieutenant, he frowned when he saw the anxiety in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Taichou," she started, her voice adopting a motherly tone, "do you like Karin-chan? And I don't mean just as a friend."

Toushirou was taken back by her question and would've automatically denied it if it wasn't for her seriousness. _'Do I like Karin?'_ He's been asking himself that question for a while but he never experienced what love was to confirm it. "I-I don't know." He answered truthfully, hiding his eyes behind the curtains of his bangs.

"I see. Then whatever your decision is, I will always support you." Matsumoto smiled softly at his reaction, she already knew where this was going. She may have teased him about Karin a lot but she never actually thought he would fall for the soccer lover. Switching to her usual outgoing personality she stretched her small smile into a grin. "By the way Taichou, we have to go to Karakura town for the monthly check up."

Ever since Aizen and the discovery of the Kurosaki family, the Soutaichou has assigned a schedule for each squad to check up on Karakura every month. This month was the Tenth division's turn.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Karin sat on the bench of the park she was cutting through, pondering about "love". She was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar eerie pressure came onto her. Following the feeling towards the sky she froze on the spot when a crack appeared. Two pale hands came out of the crack and stretched the crack bigger. Once big enough a muscular hulk like figure stepped out, wearing a white mask and a hole in its chest.

 _'A hollow!'_ She panicked _'there's too many people here.'_

Karin gulped forming a plan in her mind. _'If Ichi-nii doesn't kill me first then Toushirou would definitely'_

Over the years Toushirou has been visiting her, her reiryoku has been gradually growing. Seeing this he taught her to control her reiryoku for future purposes, like this one but she's not going to use it in the way he wants her to.

Raising her reiatsu she automatically gained the attention of the hollow standing in the sky. Once its eyes set themselves on her she made a run for it. Her legs carried her towards the guardrail knowing no one would be there at this time. She took a chance to look back and sees the hollow still on her tail. _'So far so good'_

But it went down the drain when the hollow suddenly lost interest in her and instead went for the small transparent girl who happened to be watching the scene from her spot behind a tree. Karin's innate sense of justice flared and she instinctively skid to a stop before charging towards the hollow, feeling the familiar burn in her muscles. Taking her soccer ball out of its net, she dropped the ball in front of her and kicked it infusing some of her reiatsu to give it momentum. The ball made contact with the back of the hollow's head causing it to snap its head downwards.

"Get away from here, now!" Karin shouted feeling relieved when the small soul escaped without harm.

The moment of weakness was enough for the hollow to wrap its large hand around her body rendering her immobile. _'Shit! I was too close.'_ She swore. She felt the ground slip beneath her feet as the hollow raised her into the air. Her insides churned as the hollow tightened its hold on her. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, her sight has gone hazy and she has trouble taking in air. She screamed in agony as the hollow squeezed her petite body. Karin was in so much pain that she didn't notice the small pull on her pinky.

The grip on her body suddenly disappeared and she felt her body relaxed. One minute she felt the wind's breeze as she fell, the next she was cradled in a pair of warm arms. Karin opened her eyes and squinted to focus on the person who saved her. Blobs of whites and green came to focus revealing white spiky hair and sharp teal eyes. "Tou... Shi... Ro?" She mumbled softly her voice hoarse.

"Karin? Karin? Karin! Don't fall asleep on me, don't you dare." He ordered. You can hear the panic and anxiety in his voice.

He remembered stepping outside the Senkaimon and detecting Karin's reiatsu blinking like a beacon. After hastily dispatching his men around Karakura Toushirou shunpo'd not even a second later to Karin's location. He arrived just in time to hear her scream and he hated how he can interpret the agony she was in. Seeing her in pain caused his sight to go red and all he remembers is cradling Karin in his arms.

"I'll take you to Urahara's so stay awa-" He was interrupted when Karin idly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Toushirou. Shut up for a minute, I'm not going to die any soon." Her voice sounded a lot clearer than before, so did her sight. Before she could even open her mouth to thank him, Toushirou pulled her in to a hug; happy to see that she's alright.

Toushirou nuzzle the crook of her neck, "don't do that again." He mumbled into her skin. He was so close to losing her and it scared him. If he was a minute late, she would've been long gone by now. He tightened his arms around her needing to feel her warmth. Her scent so entrancing and her warmth hot enough to melt his heart. Toushirou breathed in her pear scent again feeling all his trouble fading in to obscurity. ' _Love, huh?'_

Karin's eyes widened when her mind registered Toushirou's action. "Toushirou?" She whispered. Based on the time that she knew him, she's never seen this side of him before. She shivered, feeling his lips against her skin it felt sort of nice. Karin dug her hand into his hair and started stroking it. She shivered again as Toushirou let out a sigh. ' _Love, huh?'_ She blushed, mentally bashing herself for thinking of that. _'But if it's him I wouldn't mind...'_

One thing is for sure they didn't care for the meaning of love right then and there. All they cared about was being in each other's arms.

* * *

Ever since that day, they became closer and both of them would've been stupid to not notice their love for one another.

He blames Karin for dragging him to this stupid and noisy party. She blames Yuzu and her stubborn pride for persuading her into attending this party.

 **Flashback**

Karin was now in her first year of Highschool. It has only been a week and she has already made an enemy with the number one girl in her year, Kurowara Mimi, the typical popular girl who has a new boyfriend every week. With a flick of her wavy brown hair and a blink of her innocent green eyes she was able to blind everyone, students and teachers alike, into believing her sickeningly sweet, innocent and not to mention fake act.

So one could imagine Karin's face when Yuzu came up and asked her to attend Mimi's birthday party. It took all of her control to not make a face at the girl's name. _'Since_ _when did those two became friends?'_

Karin was originally going to reject Yuzu's offer. Keyword "was". Mimi who happened to be passing by came up and gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, "it's alright Yuzu-chan. I wouldn't want Karin-chan to feel lonely because she couldn't find a date." The brunette smile and Karin swore she saw flowers and rainbows in the background. Being as vigilant as she is, Karin saw through her provocation but that didn't stop her from accepting the invitation.

"Actually Yuzu, I think I can make time to attend Mimi-chan's party." Karin smile but the evil aura surrounding her whole being has a completely different meaning.

The brunette, Mimi despite being shorter than Karin was not intimidated. She clapped her hands together attempting to feign innocence, "how wonderful! I'm so happy you could attend my party this weekend" she exclaimed her actions matching Karin's from the width of her smile to the intensity of her ill aura.

Yuzu however didn't see through their facade and also exclaimed happily, "oh goody, maybe Karin-chan can make some girl friends now."

"Well then I hope to see you this Saturday with your _date_ , Karin-chan." Mimi said making sure to emphasise the word "date". Before Mimi left she glanced at Karin and to her delight she was frozen stiff.

 _'Date? We have to bring a date?'_ Karin questioned. "Y-Yuzu, who's your date?"

"Ah! Jinta-kun asked me already." Was her cheerful answer.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Karin grieved and she cursed her damn pride.

That's where Toushirou comes in. He just happens to be visiting her that day and Karin's brain clicked at the sight of him.

"Neh Toushirou are you busy Saturday night?"

Toushirou raised a brow at her question. "No" he answered apprehensively. They were in the middle of playing soccer and Karin would never interrupt their game with a question unrelated to soccer.

Karin's face brightened at his answer and she grinned, "Will you be my date for a party?"

Toushirou's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he knows she has an ulterior motive, as Karin is not one for parties. "Ok, cough it up." He demanded.

Karin's grin grew nervous as she explained her predicament.

"So you want me," Karin nodded "to escort you to a party," another nod "to show me off to your opponent?" Another nod. "So in conclusion you're using me to get the better of your opponent."

Karin let out a nervous chuckle, "you didn't have to make it sound so cruel."

"You're using me for your own benefit and I on the other hand have to suffer through a human's juvenile party. What part of that isn't cruel?"

"Well you could have at least put it in nicer terms but yes, can you?" She pleaded; hands clasped together, eyes wide and teary and lips smacked together with the bottom jutting out. Yes, in order to beat her enemy she is willing to throw away her pride, in front of Toushirou anyways.

Her wide puppy eyes and quivering pout took Toushirou back. He nervously took a step back but Karin followed. It wasn't even a second later did he give in, "Ok! Ok! Just stop looking at me like that!" He blushed. Toushirou has never felt so mortified in his life, _'I was beaten by sparkly eyes and kis- a pout'_ he corrected himself, no he was not thinking about how soft and kissable her lips looked. Turning away Toushirou attempted to calm his cheeks and set his mind straight. He was relieved that Karin was busy punching the air while screaming, "Yes" to notice his flustered state.

"Why couldn't you ask someone else?" He asked finally composing himself.

Karin looked back at him, "why, you ask? Well it's because you're..." Her voice trailed off and this time it was her turn to blush. Unfortunately for her this small detail didn't escape Toushirou's notice and he grew amused.

"Well?"

Still flustered she hastily made an excuse to avoid answering, "I-I -j-just rem-memb-bered I have to g-go home e-early." Were her last words before she took off leaving behind a smirking Toushirou.

 _'So she can blush.'_ He muses, _'cute'_

* * *

On the day day of the party, Toushirou stood inconspicuously outside the Kurosaki household in a sophisticated yet casual out fit that Matsumoto had forced him into. A simple white button up, sandy jeans and a red jacket wrapped around his waist. Around his neck was the trusty green scarf he refused to part with.

He wasn't the only one suffering as Karin stepped out of the Kurosaki household with an uncomfortable frown, beside her was Yuzu who wore her usual soft expression.

Toushirou's voice was caught in his throat at the sight of her. Karin was dressed in a simple sleeveless white blouse and a red-chequered skirt reaching her mid thighs. Covering her legs were black thigh high socks to emphasise its length and tonality, in which she gained from years of soccer. Around her waist were multiple black belts adding a chick look to her style. Her tresses were in loose curls gathered in her usual ponytail but it had a more messier and textured look. Her hands were fidgeting with the hem of the skirt trying to pull it down, as it was too short for her taste. Karin's chick appearance completely contradicts Yuzu's innocent and cute style.

"Toushirou?" Karin whispered harshly whilst clicking her fingers in front of his face. Both of them had agreed beforehand to keep their "date" a secret from the rest of her family hence why he was waiting just around the corner.

"You look different," he commented after being pulled back to reality.

Karin stared at him and assumed the worst, "see Yuzu! Even Toushirou thinks I look weird."

Yuzu smiled patronisingly at Toushirou as if reprimanding him. ' _Hitsugaya-kun, you_ _were not suppose to say that'_

Toushirou sweated, _'well she is a Kurosaki.'_

"I didn't mean it in a negative way," he started, waiting for Karin to turn her attention to him. "I've never seen you dressed like this before so I thought it was weird." He finished but the weight of Yuzu's stare urged him to continue. "A good kind of weird."

Karin blinked owlishly, surprised at his consolidation before laughing it off. Yuzu on the other hand mentally face palmed. You'd think he would know when to compliment a girl seeing as he grew up surrounded by girls.

"Let's go!" Karin said, starting towards Mimi's house but Yuzu grabbed her elbow and stationed her.

"Mou, Karin-chan if Hitsugaya-kun's your date then you should act like he is." She demanded.

"Act like it? How?" Was Karin's simpleminded answer. Both Yuzu and Toushirou sighed at her cluelessness. _'She is really clueless when it comes to matters of the heart'_ Yuzu thought feeling sorry for Toushirou. ' _But then again, Hitsugaya-kun is just as clueless.'_ At this rate they're never going to get together

Speaking of Toushirou, he went up and hooked his arms with Karin who stared incredulously at the joined arms. A light blush stained her cheeks at the contact. "W-wait, w-w-what are y-you d-do-doing?"

"What else? Act like a date, if I'm going through with this then might as well give it my all."

Yuzu giggled from the back of the group. ' _Well he's not completely clueless'_ she would have to thank Matsumoto for it.

On the arrival of Mimi's household Yuzu separated from the group to look for Jinta leaving Toushirou and Karin standing at the entrance. Like any other household, Mimi's had the same structure albeit a little larger and more stuff installed such as the swimming pool in her backyard.

Seeing familiar faces she's seen at school, Karin fidgeted. "Actually this is a bad idea after all. Let's go play soccer instead." But an arm wrapped around her waist kept her in place. Tilting her head up she stared at the familiar teal eyes.

"I did not just endure being Matsumoto's doll and took my time off work just for you to back out. I don't think Yuzu-san would appreciate all her efforts going to waste either." At the mention of Yuzu, Karin's resolve firmed. She did not want to see Yuzu's disappointed expression.

"A-alright let's go and knock them dead." Were her famous last words before she entered the household with Toushirou's arm still wrapped firmly around her waist.

 **Flashback end**

Blast of sounds vibrated against their ears and the smell of food and teenage deodorant invaded their noses. Toushirou frowned at the loud noise, he was never fond of it. His frown deepened at the prying stares he got from girls. He tightened his grasp on Karin's waist to suppress the urge to shunpo away and if he ever did, he's bringing Karin with him.

He wasn't the only one uncomfortable as Karin fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and leaned closer towards Toushirou. She was used to getting stared at in disgust by girls in her school so what made these states so different?

"What's this about back out again?" Toushirou changed his mind, who cares if he had to sit through Matsumoto's long lectures, he'd rather that than standing here for another minute.

"Oh hell no, I would look like a coward." Now that she's in the party and everyone has already seen her, running away is not an option. "Let's just go and sit down"

Karin dragged Toushirou down the hallway and into the living room that was turned into a dance floor. Finding a seat far away from the group of teenagers Karin lead him to a seat in the corner of the room and sat down. She picked a good spot as it overviews every inch of the living room. See that Toushirou hasn't sat down yet she gave him a questioning look.

"I'll go get us a drink." He answered suddenly remembering Matsumoto's "advice". In response to Karin's nod of approval, he manoeuvred through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

Karin glanced around the room attempting to find Yuzu or anyone she recognises but her sight was suddenly blinded by the colour of pink. Fluorescent pink.

Mimi stood in front of Karin in her outrageous, painfully blinding fluorescent pink mini dress.

* * *

 **I don't know when I'm updating this again but let's just say it's going to take a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did it! Wooooooo! Second chapter up!**

 **Before we get to the story I would like to give some hope to all HitsuKarin shippers.**

 **The episode where Karin and Toushirou were playing soccer together was Kubo-sensei's _drafted_ idea, so the ship may be considered crack in the manga but it isn't in Kubo-sensei's mind ;)**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

The brunette wore light make up and her hair was pinned against her head and falling down her back in waves. "Karin-chan I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled, a bit too wide.

"It's good to be here." Karin replied with a forceful smile.

"I can't believe you actually look like a girl for once." Karin felt her vein twitched at the insult but she kept the smile on her face. _'Not even a minute and I'm already insulted.'_

"Well I think your dress suits you perfectly, both a pain to the eye." Mimi's smile twitched a little as she twirled a strand of hair. "Moving on, shouldn't you be with your date?" Karin really wants this girl to get off her back, it has only been a minute and she's already itching to break the girl's face.

"Oh, my boyfriend is over there," Mimi gestured to a group of jocks patting each other's back. _'The captain of the boys' soccer team? A match made in heaven.'_ She's never met the guy but based on the complaints she gets from her guy friends she can assure that he's not a nice guy.

Speaking of her childhood teammates, a boy with shoulder length blonde hair with brown tips walked up to their table. "Woah Karin, is that you?" Ryohei exclaimed, giving Karin his full attention. His eyes and mouth wide from seeing Karin in a skirt, not the school skirt but a feminine one that looked to be her sister's.

"Ryohei! I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, my girlfriend wanted to attend the party so she dragged me along."

"Where's your date Karin-chan?" Mimi spoke up, her voice slightly higher than before.

Upon mentioning Toushirou, Karin discreetly searched for his reiryoku only to find him a minute away. "My _boyfriend_? He's just getting me a drink." Her voice was louder on the word " _boyfriend_ " but not noticeable by anyone in the group.

Ryohei tripped over his words at the terminology, "b-b-boyfriend? Since when Karin?"

Mimi smirked at the boy's outburst thinking she had won.

"Is there something you need?" A deep, smooth voice soared through the air sending shivers up Mimi's spine. The group turned around finding the captain of the tenth squad standing with two cups in his hands.

"Ah Toushirou what took you so long?" Karin complained but on the inside she was bubbling with glee, she saw the look on Mimi's face at the sight of the Shinigami and she didn't whether she likes it or not.

"HITSUGAYA? Since when were you two dating?" Ryohei exclaimed.

Ignoring Ryohei's outburst Toushirou set down the drinks before making a show to drop his arm over Karin's shoulder. Thanks to his sharp ears, he had picked up Karin's subtle statement and decided to play along. Toushirou gave Karin a quick chaste kiss on her cheek and she felt the warmth burned her skin. It didn't feel as awkward as the two expected, it felt rather natural. "Sorry for the wait, the line was long."

"Hey! Answer me!" Ryohei wailed, desperately trying to pry the answers out of them.

"A while ago" was Toushirou's typical vague answer.

"Can't you be more specific?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is, everyone made a bet on when you two were going to get together." At this statement Karin spat out her drink and Toushirou's eyes widened by a millimetre before composing himself.

Slamming her hands on the table she uttered, "y-you were what? When?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "It was pretty obvious and heck, even grandma Haru joined in."

"What was obvious?" Karin prompted.

"Grandma Haru?" Toushirou questioned whilst wondering where she picked up the betting habit. She didn't seem like the type.

"Well you're the only one allowed to call him by his given name," Toushirou flinched at Ryohei's observation, "and whenever he's around you seem to forget about us." Then it was Karin's turn to flinch. "Not to mention you guys watch the sunset together. Do you know how cliché that is?" By the time he came to this final statement, Karin's face was flushed red whilst Toushirou scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes.

"Anyways I gotta go." Ryohei announced before departing from the group but not before giving them a thumbs up.

During this whole conversation, Mimi was silently fuming from the side. _'No, no, there's no way Kurosaki can get a boyfriend as hot as him. She must've paid him or something and that blondie could be in on the plan. There's no way a dreamy guy like him would hang around a tomboy who doesn't know a thing about aesthetics.'_ She let out a forced laugh catching the couple's undivided attention.

"Enough with the jokes Kurosaki, now, who's the guy?"

"I told you he's my boyfriend."

"I said stop with the joke! There's no way a girl as ugly as you could get a boyfriend let alone a hot one like him! I mean what's so attractive about you? All you do is kick a stupid ball around!" Mimi refused to believe in Karin's words, it was obvious who's the prettier one between them, in her eyes.

Karin glared at the girl but it didn't have its usual fire. Since her mother's death Karin has always been strong for her twin and with everyone always assuming she can cope with everything she learnt to build a strong front but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. She knows she doesn't act like other girls and she knows she isn't as pretty as other girls. She has already accepted it but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Contrary to Karin's feelings, Toushirou was raging in the inside. He could hear Hyourinmaru roar in protest against the brunette's words and Toushirou nodded in agreement. His anger rose at Karin's reaction or the lack of, as she usually would've butchered the other girl's words by now. Seeing the hurt apparent in her eyes he concluded, _'I don't care anymore.'_

"Karin." He whispered, his voice firm.

She turned towards him only to find his lips on hers. Toushirou cupped her head and pushed her closer to him. Almost immediately Karin closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. They pulled away a minute later and Toushirou glared at the onlooker.

"Is that enough proof for you?" He was pleased when the girl turned on her heels and stomped away.

"Toushirou..." A soft voice uttered. Tilting his head down he finds Karin looking at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

 _'I really don't care anymore.'_ Were his last thoughts as he dove in for another kiss. 'Screw Soul Society' For one night he just wants to forget about his position and focus on his feelings.

Gripping the nape of Karin's neck he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The other arm wound its way around her waist and pulled her closer. Karin lifted one hand to weave through his messy tresses whilst the other scrunched the front of his shirt and kept him close.

* * *

The day ended with Toushirou walking Karin up to her doorsteps. He didn't regret what he did but the moment he glanced at the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of a shadow his heart dropped. _'Someone's following us.'_

"Toushirou?" Karin whispered. She couldn't see his expression as it was shielded by his bangs and it scared her. _'Did he regret it? Or was it suppose to be an act?'_ she attempted to stop the growing hope in her heart but the more she contemplated about it the more confident she is with her theory. She couldn't fathom why he would kiss her a second time.

 _'It can't be,'_ Toushirou's eyes widened as he recognised the reiatsu. _'A shinigami reiastu.'_

"Don't. Just forget about it, forget that it ever happened." He stated rather quickly, his eyes still trained on the spot where the shadow used to stand. Turning away from Karin, he left before she could say another word.

Karin not being able to fathom the situation felt her heart cracked at his words and didn't have the motivation to run after him. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

* * *

Arriving back at his quarters in Soul Society, Toushirou slammed the door and anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. He hastily left Karin to stop the shinigami from reporting back but he was too late, the shinigami already left the Living World. _'They saw, they saw, they saw'_ he chanted in his head.

Not a moment later, the door slid open and a busty woman stepped in "Taichou," she was worried; it was obvious in her furrowed brow.

"Matsumoto," he greeted his voice sounding strained and stressed but he gestured her to continue with an incline of his head.

"I'm sorry Taichou," Matsumoto looked down at the floor her heart heavy with guilt. After all her little boy has finally found happiness and here she was taking it away from him. "I couldn't do anything. They asked me a few questions and I denied them, of course, but I, I couldn't stop them f-fro-"

"Following me? Yeah I figured." With him always disappearing to the Living World it would be odd for the Gotei 13 to not act. However that didn't stop the irritation growing inside of him, why hadn't he noticed earlier?

Matsumoto looked up and frown at his scrunched up face, "I'm sorry Taichou."

"It's alright" he reassured but his guarded eyes and monotonous voice was anything but alright. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and prepared himself for the what was to come.

A hell butterfly entered Toushirou's room and fluttered in front of his face, just as he predicted. In response, Toushirou lifted his hand for the butterfly to land and a rusty voice rang in his head, "Hitsugaya-taichou please report to my office as soon as you receive this message." It wasn't hard to identify whom the voice belongs to.

"Taichou? Was that…"

"Yeah, I leave the squad in your hands while I'm gone." He said, answering her unfinished question.

"...hai" was her solemn reply and he walked out the door smirking. His ears had picked up Matsumoto's last lecture. "Don't give her up, don't push aside the happiness I didn't get the chance to experience or I won't forgive you kiddo"

Opening his eyes Toushirou put on a cold facade to cover the fire burning in his heart. _'I never planned to.'_

* * *

Toushirou arrived outside the Soutaichou's office. Raising a clenched fist he knocked on the door and took a deep breath while waiting for permission to enter. He was rather surprise with how calm he is considering it was the Soutaichou he was up against.

"Come in" hearing the familiar rusty voice Toushirou entered and was greeted by the Soutaichou sitting at his desk with his Lieutenant standing by his side and a female taichou with sharp eyes and short dark hair. _'Soifon-taichou. It must be one of her men.'_

"Sir, you called?"

"Yes, I did." the old man opened his eyes and stared into Toushirou's soul. "I never thought you would make the same mistake as your predecessor."

"Pardon?" Toushirou's eyes narrowed at the mention of his taichou. _'Is he referring to Shiba-taichou?'_

"No matter, Soifon-taichou has informed me that you have an affair with a human." The Soutaichou stated bluntly.

"Half human" he corrected but didn't deny the accusation, which earned a glare from the only female in the room.

"I see. As you are still young I am willing to grant you a second chance. Drop the girl, return to your duties and all will be forgotten."

"And if I refuse?" As Toushirou has stated before in his mind, he refuse to leave Karin. Not when she's probably hurting from his departure, and the thought of her with another man leaves a hole is his heart.

Yamamoto's reiatsu roared at Toushirou and the once child prodigy sweated at the offending heat. Yamamoto found it surprising that someone as hardworking and serious as Toushirou would do such a foolish thing. Then again he was just a child back then and just because he was immune to women, courtesy of Matsumoto, it doesn't necessarily apply to his current teenage self. It was ironic how the current and previous tenth squad's taichou have both fallen for a human. _'A Kurosaki women as well.'_ He would have to be careful in choosing the tenth squad's taichou in the future.

"Sir, I'll take it from here." Soifon stepped forward. She greatly respected the child -now teenager- in front of her for his achievements and was greatly disappointed when she received the report. She locked eyes with teal ones and glared, "Hitsugaya-taichou I advice you to step down"

He glared back and replied in an icy tone, "I won't"

In response to his answer Soifon reached for her Zanpakuto and the action caused Toushirou to also grip the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Both stared at each other waiting for the other to move. It was Soifon who broke the stalemate, pulling out her Zanpakuto she aimed a stab at Toushirou who unsheathed his own Zanpakuto and blocked the attack by changing the blade's directory. Toushirou also initiated an attack of his own, stepping out of her sword's reach Toushirou took advantage of Hyourinmaru's long blade and swung it at Soifon who block the attack. Both taichou/s continued their battle and the clang of metal against metal rang through the air.

The Soutaichou watched from afar and brooded, _'what a pity to see such talents go to waste.'_ Glancing at the corner of his eye, he nodded at his long time friend who nodded back in return.

Back to the battle at hand both shinigami/s jumped away from each other and observed their opponents. Toushirou's uniform was decorated with creases and had seen better days and on his abdomen was a flower imprint. _'As expected of Soifon, I won't be able to catch up with her speed but her pain tolerance is rather, weak. I can take advantage of that.'_ Toushirou analysed, planning every step in his mind.

Soifon also didn't escape unscathed, her haori was casted away revealing cuts on her arm and icicles were found at her feet. The injuries weren't very serious for it was just the start of the battle. _'The child prodigy, a suitable title for someone as talented as him. It seems his attacks are stronger now that he has grown; his speed however cannot match up to mine. So before he can land another attack I will have to knock him out.'_

And with that thought Soifon's charged at Toushirou at her highest speed. Toushirou seeing Soifon's action ran forward. Raising Hyourinmaru he readied to unleash a slice of ice but suddenly a yellow rope appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his body causing him to trip over his feet and drop his Zanpakuto.

"Bakudo #4 Hainawa." Following the voice back to its owner he caught a brief glance of the Soutaichou's fukutaichou, Chojiro Sasakibe. His face was stern as usual and his hand was still outstretched from chanting the spell. Soifon, seeing her chance shunpo'd behind Toushirou and chopped the nape of his neck with her hand, effectively knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Karin lay in bed that night and repeatedly replayed the scene in her head, "Don't. Just forget about it, forget that it ever happened."

She silently fumed at his words, _'Forget that it ever happened? He was the one who started the kiss!'_

Her anger didn't last long for fear and sorrow took over, _'what if he doesn't visit anymore?'_ It was hard enough for her to lose her mother at a young age and the thought of losing anyone else became one of her biggest fears.

 _'Was it one-sided all along? Was I the only one who fell?'_ And fell she did, hard. Karin honestly felt stupid for falling for him and even more stupid for thinking he would return her feelings.

 _'He's a shinigami of course he wouldn't fall for a juvenile human who's not even a quarter of his age. He probably thought of me as a child all along.'_ She felt a familiar yet foreign heat in her eyes and her sight was suddenly blurred. _'Eh? Am I crying?'_ Reaching a hand to her cheeks she felt wetness. _'No. No, no, no. Why? Why am I crying? No. I can't cry, I don't want to cry over that midget. No...'_ But that didn't stop the tears from letting loose. She bit her lip in a vain attempt to silent her sobs. It's a good thing Yuzu and her have separate rooms now. Scrunching up her eyes and her blanket she hardened her resolve. _'Fine. I'll just forget about him then.'_ It was a childish plan but if it helps lessen the pain then she'll do it. She's a Kurosaki; she can do anything as long as she puts her mind to it.

However this was proven wrong when she went to school the next day. Everywhere she went memories of their time together filled her head. She didn't think it was this hard to forget about him, he rarely visited anyways and that was probably why she cherished her memories of him so strongly. She remembers him wherever she goes: the park where they play soccer numerous times, the guardrail where they watch the sunset together, the path they take to visit grandma Haru and the river where he first opened up to her.

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki!" yelled multiple male voices. Turning towards her group of guy friends she waited for them to continue. "So is it true, you're going out with Hitsugaya?" Karin froze at the mention of his name. She couldn't even escape from him at school! Karin opened her mouth to deny the fact but the boys didn't pay her any attention. "Aw man looks like Grandma Haru won. I was looking forward to buying a pair of new soccer shoes as well!"

"How much did she betted again?"

"About 3500 yen."

"Remind me to never go against my elders again."

Not feeling the mood to attend school and see Mimi's caked face, Karin spun on her heel and walked out the school gates. "Hey Kurosaki, where are you going?"

Karin waved lazily back at them and said in a bored tone, "I'm skipping school for the day." It's not very surprising as she skips school on a monthly basis and it was for a good thing. After all, it wouldn't benefit her or anyone if she decided to blow up.

It was her luck that she passed a group of bullies taking money from a frail boy who looked younger than her. She felt her sense of justice flared but it was toned down by her need to release her irritation. Cracking her knuckles she gained the attention of the bullies who were twice her size. She gave them an innocent smile before letting loose and all that was heard through the neighbourhood were broken bones and distressing yells.

* * *

 ***Contemplating on whether to make this a happy ending or a sad ending***


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated! Sorry for taking so long, I had writers block for most of the parts in this chapter but hey, at least I didn't take a decade.**

 **Now, enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

Toushirou awoke in a dark, dull cell. There wasn't anything significant about it but the small window, which seems to be his only light source. And from the stars twinkling in the contrasting dark sky he assumed he was knocked out for a while. He felt his back ached from sleeping on the hard ground and his mind spun upon his awakening.

A squeak sounded through the air and he traced the sound back to the opened door where an old man with a cane stood. Next to him was another elderly looking person but with a broader stature.

Toushirou's eyes sharpened at the new incomers. "Soutaichou." He growled. _'What does he want from me?'_ He couldn't help but wonder; after all he just committed one of the most sinful law in Soul Society, falling in love with a human. _'Technically she's half human.'_

Yamamoto scrutinise the child prodigy and ignored the animalistic tone in his voice. "Hitsugaya-taichou, it would be a waste to throw away someone with as much talent as you so I advise you to reflect on your actions and review your priorities." The old man had just came back from a captain meeting held to discuss Toushirou's fate and they all lead to one conclusion, keep Toshiro alive.

* * *

"He's just at a rebellious stage, he'll forget it over time," Kyoraku gave a goofy grin and mirth can be seen in his eyes.

"Don't be so hard on Hitsugaya-kun, he's still just a teenager." Ukitake frowned not approving of Toshiro's punishment.

"Kyoraku-taichou may be right, he is at that age" Unohana smiled.

"The little taichou is still young, we should keep him and see if he changes his mind in the future" inputted Gin, the double agent. _'And Ran-chan would have my head if something happens to him.'_

"Hitsugaya-taichou is still growing and has a lot of potential, I suggest we get rid of him before he causes trouble." Was Soifon's opinion.

"If we are on the topic of killing the boy then I would like to ask for his body." Mayumi unsurprisingly suggested.

"Hitsugaya-kun is a loyal man, he'll come to his senses soon." Byakuya spoke up.

"It would be wise to eliminate any danger threatening Soul Society." Was Komamura's input.

* * *

After brooding and balancing between the pros and cons, the Soutaichou came to a conclusion, keep Hitsugaya Toushirou alive.

However Toushirou refused to cooperate, "I have already made up my mind." And he was reprimanded for it.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" The Soutaichou roared. "I am presenting you a second chance, I suggest you reflect on your actions." Yamamoto glared at the child prodigy who shivered in response but didn't back down. Instead the ice user glared back with hardened resolve and didn't stop until they were out of sight. Toushirou let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding when the two old men stepped out of his cell. He was suddenly plunged into darkness as the door shut behind them.

Reaching behind his back for Hyourinmaru, Toushirou was disheartened when his hands grabbed thin air. _'They took Hyourinmaru away.'_

Another squeak caught Toushirou's attention and he was drawn to the gate of his cell again. "Taichou" a familiar high-pitched voice called.

Squinting his eyes Toushirou made out the figure of a busty women with orange hair and contradicting icy blue eyes standing behind the bars. "Matsumoto?"

The figure now identified as Matsumoto sighed in relief at his voice. "Oh thank god you're alright. I was so worried when Gin told me about your execution. How have you been? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? And did you know, I'm doing all your paperwork so you don't have to worry. I haven't even had a bottle of sake in 2 days! Aren't you-"

"Matsumoto." One word was enough for Matsumoto to stop ranting. Looking up he smiled at her. "Sorry for worrying you."

Matsumoto's face seemed to soften for a minute before hardening again. Gripping the bar of his cell Matsumoto entered her serious state, "Taichou."

"Yes?"

"Are you willing to give up everything for Karin-chan?"

There's no need for Toushirou to think about the answer, he has already made his decision and he's not turning back. "Yes."

Matsumoto smiled at his response, that one word was so powerful and so full of determination that she didn't need to reassure his answer. "Alright, it may take a while but hang in there. We're going to bust you out Taichou just you wait."

Toushirou nodded, he can wait as long as he can get back to Karin but the question was, can Karin wait for him. He frowned as a pessimistic thought came to his mind before shaking it away, _'No, I'm not going to give her up.'_

"I would've have gotten out of here without your help." Toushirou smirked feeling happy to have such a trustful friend. _'Friend huh?'_ Looks like Ichigo has been rubbing off him.

* * *

Exactly one year later~

Toushirou thinks he's going crazy. How many hours, days or months has he been in this cell? He didn't know. But he believes he's beginning to go crazy when he hallucinates about lying in a certain raven head's lap. Loneliness can do that to a person. She occupied most of his brooding time and he finds himself staring out the window everyday to watch the sunset, just like what he's doing now. _'Karin...'_ He let out a wistful sigh, grazing his lips with the tips of his fingers. He vividly remembers how soft and warm her lips felt on his cold and chapped ones.

A familiar and irritating screeching sound snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned towards the old man with albino facial hair. Once every fortnight Soijirou would check up on Toushirou and see if he has come back to his _"senses"_ and every time Toushirou would deny him without fail. Today was no different. As the Soutaichou's trusty lieutenant left the cell another figure stepped in, a woman.

"Matsumoto." Toushirou greeted with a nod of his head before seating himself on the ground and leaning against the wall. Biting his lip he tried not to sound desperate, "How much longer do I have to wait?"

Matsumoto snickered at his action. It was her first time seeing her Taichou so anxious, it was cute. _'Ah, young love.'_ "I'm sorry Taichou but just a little longer."

"You said that a few months ago." He almost raised his voice at her but managed to calm down. "How do you plan on busting me out anyways?"

"Well, first I gathered as many allies as I could." She grinned.

"Allies? Who?" He felt rather apprehensive for this was Matsumoto who was planning everything.

She suddenly whipped out a list and started reading out the names, "There's me, Gin, Hinamori, Renji, Rukia, Ukitake-Taichou, Kyoraku-Taichou, Soifon-Taichou, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san, Kuchiki-Taichou and Ichigo-kin."

Toushirou did a double take on a few names. _'Of course Soifon would do anything for Yoruichi but...'_

"Kuchiki-Taichou and Kurosaki?" How she managed to persuade them was a mystery him. Byakuya would never do anything that goes against Soul Society and Ichigo? A shinigami captain was courting his -much- younger sister, enough said.

Matsumoto let out another grin. "Out of everyone on the list, Kuchiki-Taichou is the one who understands you the most. After all you're not the only one who has experienced forbidden love."

 _'Right, Kuchiki's wife was a peasant.'_

"And Kurosaki? You told him?" Frankly, Toushirou would've thought the carrot top would leave him rotting in this cage than let him near his sister.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto reprimanded, startling him with her loudness. "Ichigo wouldn't abandon a friend in need." She winked. "And you don't have to worry about him, I didn't tell him anything about you and Karin-chan" Scratch his previous thought.

"Then what did you tell him?"

"Oh, I told him that Taichou was in his rebellious stage and broke a very important law in Soul Society." Was her cheery reply.

"MATSUMOTO!" Wonderful, another reason for Ichigo to think of him as a child.

* * *

Over in the Living World, a girl leaned against the guardrail while watching the sunset. She donned a high school uniform and her hair was put up in a high ponytail. Next to her feet lay a worn out black and white ball. _'Why am I here again?_ ' Karin contemplated.

It's been a year -give or take- since she last saw the young Shinigami captain and she still hasn't gotten over him. She has a habit of playing soccer at the park near Grandma Haru's everyday at 3:30pm sharp because that was the only time he was free. She uses the same route to visit Grandma Haru because it's the route she always takes with him. She stays behind at school because he picks her up from time to time at 3:30. She watches the sunset for they always watched the sunset before walking home together. All the times she spent with him stuck to her and had grown into a habit.

As the sun disappeared behind the landscape and the stars came out, Karin began trudging home. She buried her face into her red scarf as a breeze flew by. The coolness reminding her of a certain shinigami's icy yet calming reiatsu and she cursed herself for remembering. There wasn't one day she stopped thinking of him, everything she does reminds her of him and it irritated her to no end. _'How am I suppose to get over him when I keep thinking of him?'_

Opening the door of her home, she crossed the threshold and was greeted by a rare sight. Her overprotective brother and her fool of a father were sitting at a table with a heavy air surrounding them. Both looked to be very serious and she suddenly felt apprehensive, they didn't even notice her. _'Did something happen?'_

"I never thought I'd hear him go against Soul Society let alone break a law." Her father spoke.

 _'Must be an old friend.'_ Turning around she planned to return to her room but froze at the next sentence.

"Surprising huh? But if it's Toushirou then he must have his reas-" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence as Karin interrupted.

"What happened to Toushirou?" Her voice came out urgent and worried as she struggled to compose herself.

"Karin?" Both Kurosaki's uttered, completely taken back.

"Toushirou, white hair, green eyes, about this tall," she gestured to a certain height "and a shinigami captain?"

"How do you know Toushirou?" Ichigo asked.

"We met a couple of times." _'More than a couple actually,'_ but who cares about the minor detail. "What's wrong with Toushirou?"

"Ah, I found out from Urahara a few months ago that he was locked up for breaking a law. He was locked up for about a year now."

Karin stilled on her spot feeling insignificant. _'Locked up? Oh I see and no one ever thought to tell me?'_ Honestly she felt angrier about not knowing the situation than worrying about the said person. _'Fine if he didn't want to see me, he could have just said so! Who cares what happens to him.'_

Ichigo mistook her stillness for astonishment, "It's surprising huh? Who knew that midget had it in him." He chuckled but his smile dropped when Karin turned around and left with a solemn air surrounding her.

Turning towards his clueless dad, he asked, "why is she angry?"

Isshin shrugged, equally confused, "maybe it's _that_ time of month?"

* * *

When Matsumoto said _"just a little longer"_ he assumed she meant a few months later not early in the morning the very next day.

Toushirou jolted awake as his cell shook, a piece of debris landing in front of him. Although very annoyed from the abrupt awakening, he calmly analysed his cell. _'What's going on? Are we under attack?'_

His question was answered when the wall of his cell exploded. Toushirou quickly pulled up his arms to shield himself from the flying debris and when all was settled he looked back at the now destroyed wall. A tall male shinigami with orange hair stepped in. With a giant kitchen knife swung over his shoulders the shinigami scanned the chaotic room and grinned when he spotted the white hair convict. "Yo Toushirou!" He greeted.

"K-Kurosaki?" Toushirou stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"And they call you a child prodigy," Ichigo smirked. "I'm here to save your ass, what else?"

"B-but why y-you?" Matsumoto had only given him a brief explanation of the plan but she never did mention who was going to break him out.

"Didn't Rangiku-san tell you? You're going to be living at my place until this is all cleared up." Ichigo explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

By the end of his brief explanation, Toushirou has frozed on the spot. _'I'm going to be living under the same roof as Kurosaki? What was Matsumoto thinking? Is she trying to kill me?'_ He worked up a sweat as he imagined the worst-case scenario. _'I'm dead'_ no pun intended.

Another explosion snapped Toushirou out of his reverie. Ichigo threw Hyourinmaru to Toushirou who caught him with ease before turning around and gesturing towards the ice user to follow. "Let's go before things get rough."

They arrived at Urahara's small shop without much difficulty. With Byakuya, Gin, Soifon, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hinamori and Matsumoto controlling their respective squads it wasn't very hard. Both Toushirou and Ichigo had only drawn their zanpakuto once and that was get past the 11th squad and their battle crazy captain. It almost seemed too easy and Toushirou grew suspicious.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Ichigo automatically went back in to his body while Toushirou entered a special gigai Urahara had prepared to suppress his reiryoku. Both the newcomers sat around a small table as Tessai prepared snacks and tea.

"Now that Hitsugaya-taichou-" Urahara started but was interrupted by Toushirou.

"Just Hitsugaya is fine" He had to get used to not being called _"taichou"_ anymore and he found that he didn't miss the title as much as he originally thought.

"Alright now that Hitsugaya-kun is here lets discuss his stay. I believe we were going to let him stay at your place, right Kurosaki?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it so how about it Toushirou?" Ichigo didn't mind housing the young captain, Toushirou was reserved and respectful of others privacy unlike other shinigami/s he knows of. Actually he couldn't come up with any reason why the shinigami couldn't stay. _'Unless he starts flirting with Karin and Yuzu.'_ Ichigo chuckled at the thought. _'Nah, it'll be fine after all he's into older girls... I think.'_

"Fine by me" was Toushirou's answer as he took a sip of his tea. On the bright side of staying under the same roof as Ichigo, he would get to see Karin everyday. Who was he to disagree?

"Great! That was easy!" Urahara cheered, happy to know he didn't have to house another freeloader.

Silence filled the air as the men drank their tea and ate the snacks prepared but it was quickly shattered by Ichigo's question.

"By the way Toushirou, what crime did you committed?" It has been on Ichigo's mind since he found out but he never had the chance to ask.

In response to the question Toushirou choked on his tea as Urahara whipped out his fan to hide the smirk growing on his face. _'It's too bad I swore not to mumble a single word of it to Kurosaki-kun. It would've been quite amusing'_

Toushirou on the other hand fidgeted under Ichigo's inquisitive gaze and he hastily made an excuse to leave. "I-I need some air."

"Oi, wait Toushirou you didn't answer my question." Ichigo frowned as Toushirou shut the door behind him leaving Ichigo's question hanging. He never liked being left in the dark, it seems he's always the last to know. Turning to Urahara he prepared to ask the same question but the said man was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Toushirou sighed in relief as he walked on the familiar road towards the guardrail. _'That was close.'_ There was no way he was going to give Ichigo that delicate piece of information, who knows how he we react.

On his way to the guardrail his heart rate suddenly fastened and his palms began sweating. A warm reiatsu washed over him and he was pulled back to the time when he held a certain raven head in his arms. The reiatsu wasn't unbearably hot but warm enough for him to want to curl up against it, especially because it's _hers_. Toushirou quickened his pace and it wasn't long before two figures entered his view. One was the girl he craved to see and touch for the past year, the other a shy nerd looking boy with no presence.

Spotting an unknown person he hid himself in a narrow alleyway with only his head poking out. _'Who's that?'_ It obviously wasn't one of her soccer buddies. Whoever he was his next speech caused Toushirou to clench his fist.

"A-ano, K-Karin-san would you go out with me?" The shy boy bowed attempting to hide his red face.

Karin's friends consist of only boys and there were times where she forgets she's a girl herself. The feelings were mutual; due to her tomboy personality even the boys depicted her as one of them.

So when the shy boy she rescued months ago from the bullies of their neighbouring school suddenly asked her out Karin blinked owlishly feeling lost. She still had feelings for a certain child prodigy who she hasn't seen in the past year. She knew it was impossible for him to reciprocate her feelings; he made it clear when he pushed her away that day and avoided contact with her for a year. Sure she feels guilty about leading this boy on but she wants to forget her feelings for Toushirou, and if it doesn't work? Well it was worth trying

Karin opened her mouth, ready to accept his confession but with a pull on her elbow she was suddenly faced to faced with someone's chest. Tilting her head up she was met with a familiar face. _'Tou…shirou?'_ Except he wasn't looking at her, he was looking straight ahead and glowering at the now shivering boy. She noticed his eyes were sharper than usual and was holding an unorthodox gleam to it.

Holding Karin close to his chest Toushirou glared at his opponent. 'This boy wouldn't survive dating Karin for even a minute.' He concluded. "Sorry but she's taken" his mouth moved without his permission but he doesn't regret it. He'd rather faced Ichigo's or the Soutaichou's wrath -which he already did- than give Karin away to another man. It was already hell to be away from her for a year. And as everyone knows it got to the point where he was locked up in the second division's cell in order to stop him from escaping to the Living world.

Right after he finished his sentence Toushirou turned and left, dragging a dumbfounded Karin with him.

Coming to her senses Karin ripped her hand out of his grasp. "What are you doing here?" She glared.

"I'm here to see you." He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and replied casually. His indifferent response unintentionally hurt and angered Karin.

 _'Did he think everything would go back to normal if he just comes back and see me?'_

"Why don't you just stay in Soul Society for another year because I am totally fine with not knowing you were locked up for the entire." She was never good at holding back her anger so why should she start now? And if her memory serves her right she has never turned her anger on him before.

"Is that why you're angry with me?" He should've predicted this would happen she never did liked being kept in the dark.

 _'No it's because you left me on my doorsteps and told me to forget everything'_

"Yeah." Karin mumbled under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. To other people she may have sound convincing but Toushirou knew her better. Closing in on her he grabbed her shoulders and searched her eyes, there was a hint of pain in it, which made him frown.

"Karin?" He prodded for an answer but Karin shook his arms away and turned to leave. She wasn't ready to face him, heck she was half hoping he wouldn't come back at all. All the anger and frustration she built over time was ready to explode and she'd rather not breakdown in front of him. She hasn't even taken a step before strong arms wrapped around her waist and suddenly her back was pressed against his front.

"Stop it." Karin demanded, her hands folding over his in order to break free but he wouldn't budge even a centimetre.

Toushirou buried his face in the crook of her and mumbled, "stop what?"

His action elicited a shiver from the girl. Seeing her struggle Toushirou allowed himself to loosen his hold enough for her to turn around in his arms. She pointed an accuse finger at him. "Stop leading me on! You already know how I feel and I accepted the fact that you don't feel the same! So don't go around and do these sorts of things! Why don't you go and crawl back to your cell in Soul Society!"

Toushirou felt his vein pop. He did not just breach one of the most sinful laws in Soul Society, face the scariest man alive, broke out of prison and gave up everything he had in Soul Society for her to shoo him away. "Do you even know why I was in trouble in the first place?" He couldn't help but shout. When Karin is in this state, nothing gets through her head.

"I don't need to know! I don't want to see you anym-"

"It was your fault!" he doesn't want to hear her finish the sentence so he was glad when she just froze on the spot. "It was your fault! It was your fault that I was locked up, it was your fault that Soul Society lost its trust in me! Everything was your fault!"

Karin's eyes glistened by the end of his rant. _'It was my fault?'_ She shook her head and hardened her heart. _'No! I didn't do anything wrong, he was the one who hurt me.'_ She readied to argue back but a thumb on her lips silenced her.

"But... it was my choice to give up everything and come back to you." He stated into her steel grey eyes. Unknowingly to both of them, tears had started streaming down the soccer fanatic's cheeks.

Upon processing his unnerving stare Karin quickly wiped the tears away as she struggled to get away from his grip. "You're lying! Why would a shinigami care this much for a human, much less a child! You should have just stayed in Soul Society!"

Grasping her wrists in his hands he clasped them together in front of her. "Karin, look at me"

"No! You're lying. You're just going to leave again." She doesn't want to get hurt again. Not as bad as this.

"Do want to know which law I breached?" His voice was firm and very much strong.

"I said I dont-"

"I fell in love with a human." Karin's action went limp at the "L" word. Did she mishear? Sensing her uneasiness he repeated, "I fell in love with a human, more specifically, you." He got worried when he received no answer from the high schooler. "Karin?"

"Why?" She whispered her voice so soft and so timid he almost didn't recognise her.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you go through so much trouble for me?"

"Because, I think you're worth it." It was silent between them again but it was quickly broken when Karin delivered a blow to his stomach and he winced.

Karin hates to admit it but what he did and said was really sweet but she refuses to let him think even for a minute that she had softened. "That was for leaving me for 1 year," she kicked his side "that was for hurting me," a punch to his chest "that was for making me cry," a slap across his face "and that, was for making me fall for you." She blushed at her last sentence. However to her dismay Toushirou didn't move an inch from his spot despite how hard her impacts were. Instead he gave her one of his softest smiles she has ever seen. "W-why are you l-looking at me like that?"

Toushirou ignored the pain in the places she injured him and shook his head, "I'm sorry for leaving you but," he cupped her cheek and was elated when she leaned into them. "I have all the time in the world to make up for it now."

Karin let out her trademark grin, her eyes puffy from crying, "Well you can start by playing a game of soccer with me."

Toushirou chuckle at how predictable she was. He pecked her forehead before drawing her into another embrace, "later, I want to stay like this for a little longer."

"Ok" Karin made herself comfortable and snuggled against his chest and Tosuhirou couldn't help but think,

 _'Matsumoto, she's definitely worth it.'_

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it sounds rushed but I just didn't want to drag this story any longer than it already is, why? Because of laziness :P**

 **And I have to admit, Karin had a lot of random mood swings in this fanfiction.**

 **Until next time**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
